Energy Drink Zombie
/+1 and moves to a random lane. |flavor text = He can quit any time he wants. |trait = Frenzy}} Energy Drink Zombie is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 1 /1 . He has the Frenzy trait, and his abilities move him onto another random lane, and give him +1 /+1 at the start of every zombie tricks phase. He was added in the 2016 Feastivus event, but wasn't obtainable until the Energized Week event. He was available from January 17, 2017 to January 24, 2017. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Gourmet Sports Zombie *'Trait:' Frenzy *'Abilities:' Start of tricks: This gets +1 /+1 and moves to a random lane. *'Set:' Premium -Event Card description He can quit any time he wants. Update history Update 1.10.14 * Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Card design change *Became craftable. Strategies With Energy Drink Zombie is usually useful to play in early rounds. He is similar to , but he moves to a random lane after plants are played each round. If you manage to keep him alive, he can get +1 /+1 every round, which makes him powerful enough to destroy most plants and do heavy damage to your opponent, thanks to Frenzy. To make Energy Drink Zombie last longer, try to bring Vitamin Z or other boosting cards to assure that he destroys something on the lane he moves to. Take note that he is also a sports zombie, so if you play as The Smash, playing zombies like Team Mascot and Zombie Coach can help boost him even further or protect him. In addition, while using this hero, unless you need to protect this, avoid using Possessed on him, as he already has the Frenzy trait, and there are other health-boosting tricks like Camel Crossing that are more efficient. Against This zombie is easier to deal with in the earlier rounds before he gets boosted too much for the opponent to handle. The player should always have a deck of instant-kill cards, such as Whack-a-Zombie, which can destroy him during turn 3 when he isn't very dangerous. The best choice for decks, however, is to have as many low-cost high-damage plants, such as Wild Berry, that can destroy him during turn 2, but the player should not forget the randomness of both this zombie and Wild Berry, having many Wall-Nuts can be a good idea to stall him until the player gets tricks to destroy him. Solar Flare and both have Weed Whack, which is a great idea to destroy this zombie. If the zombie becomes too dangerous, resort to Bouncing, destroying him with something like or Shamrocket, or transforming it with . Gallery EnergyDrinkZombieStats.png|Energy Drink Zombie's statistics energydrinkcard.jpg|Energy Drink Zombie's card 55energydrinkzombie.png|Energy Drink Zombie on the field, note that his arm is invisible due to a glitch inergu.jpg|Energy Drink Zombie activating its ability EnergyDrunkTooMuch.png|Energy Drink Zombie destroyed Energy Drink Zombie is Frozen.jpg|Energy Drink Zombie frozen IMG_2512.png|Big Chill being used on Energy Drink Zombie EnergyDrinkZombieAttacking.png|Energy Drink Zombie attacking Unhurtable Energy Drinker.jpg|Energy Drink Zombie that can't be hurt HD Energy Drink Zombie from Twitter Post.png|HD Energy Drink Zombie from the Plants vs. Zombies Twitter EventRewindBundleFireRoosterEnergyDrink.png|Energy Drink Zombie on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Giant Energy Drink.jpg|Gigantic Energy Drink Zombie due to a glitch EnergyDrinkZombieCardZombie.png|Energy Drink Zombie's card image Old EnergyDrinkZombieCard.png|Energy Drink Zombie's card GrayedOutEnergyDrinKZombie.png|Energy Drink Zombie's grayed-out card EnergyDrinkZombieInfoButton.png|Energy Drink Zombie's grayed-out card with an info button energydrunk.png|Energy Drink Zombie on the Weekly Event 3 Energy Drinks Selection Screen.png|3 Energy Drink Zombie cards in the redraw selection screen along with a Locust Swarm card Trivia *He shares animations with Coffee Zombie. **Coincidentally, both are cards, both have the Frenzy trait and gain +1 /+1 at some point when they are on the field. **His description is actually the exact opposite of Coffee Zombie's, with Coffee Zombie's being "He's been trying to cut back", while Energy Drink Zombie's says that he can quit anytime he wants. *He is the only zombie in the class. **This is based on the fact that he looks like some sort of skier, because of the skiing goggles on his head. *He is the cheapest Frenzy zombie in the game, costing 2 brains. **He is also the Frenzy zombie with the lowest stats in the game, starting with only 1 /1 . *If the player pays close attention, they can see that this zombie's arm clips through the dirt surrounding him. *There is an odd bug that occurs when there is more than 1 Energy Drink Zombie on the field at a time. Only one moves during the Zombie Tricks phase, while the others stay stationary. See also *Coffee Zombie Category:Gourmet cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Frenzy zombies